


Solar Flares

by EvilMuffins



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: X & Y | Pokemon X & Y Versions
Genre: F/F, Femslash Exchange, Sexual Content, Watching Someone Sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-04
Updated: 2016-11-04
Packaged: 2018-08-23 11:39:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8326480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvilMuffins/pseuds/EvilMuffins
Summary: It was important to try new roles, after all.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Masu_Trout](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Masu_Trout/gifts).



> This is set sometime during the game, while Malva is still part of Flare.  
> I was really excited to see a request for these two- they're both such great characters!  
> Hope you enjoy!

_Bonds…_

Her foot caught in the satin sheet.

_A strong bond…_

Sticky with sweat at this point, Diantha began to wonder if the red from Malva’s panties would rub off on her own white set. She’d be sure to wear black the next time.

_Between the actor and her character…_

“Damn it, Diantha!” Malva hissed. “If I had my eyes closed, I’d think it was doing your Tyrantrum instead of you! Settle down with the claws…”

Wordlessly, Diantha removed her hands from Malva’s back, allowing them to flop uselessly down at her sides.

She made no mention- save for a sigh- of the way the other woman nipped at the flesh of her neck.

_Malva is an actress, the same as I am._

The teeth traveled lower now.

_Her role in Team Flare…_

Diantha cried out, back arching off the mattress.

_Her role in the Elite Four…_

A hand dipped lower still.

_Her role as a lover…_

Malva jerked her head up with a start, pausing in her ministrations as her eyes darted toward the door.

Laughter could be heard from outside their hotel room door, but it quickly faded. People always kept odd hours in these places, two members of the Kalos Elite Four included.

“It’s okay…” Diantha assured her in a breathless whisper. "Even if someone did hear us, we are two grown adults, aren't we?"

_But things are hardly okay, are they?_

Diantha’s acting extended to film only. It was her job, and while she loved it, she also enjoyed the freedom of removing the mask at the end of the day.  

Did Malva enjoy her roles? Did she have anything in common with her characters?

A shudder, a sigh.

After stealing a moment to breathe,  Diantha found the strength in her arms once more, grasping onto to Malva above her, swapping their positions.

It was important to try new roles, after all.

Diantha smirked, running her fingers over her co-worker’s stomach.

“I’ve been meaning to ask,” Diantha swirled a finger tip over a scar, thin, but still apparent enough in the dim room, lit only by the small night-light provided in the adjoining bathroom, “How did you manage this?”

Malva grimaced, any trace of pleasure temporarily fleeing her face. “A challenger’s Pokémon went berserk a while back. He got it in a trade, couldn’t form a bond with it- you know, the old story.”

It had been a cruel question, seeing as Diantha already more or less knew the answer.

_It was that damn lab of his. What did they do to her there?_

“People should learn to be more careful with the feelings of living things.” A kiss to the discolored flesh, a flick of the tongue. Diantha continued once her mouth was free, “On the other hand, maybe the Pokémon should have learned to give up on the things it used to find important, learn to move on so that she can grow to appreciate what she has now.”

With that, Diantha rolled off of Malva to lie facing the wall on her side of the bed.

Malva hoisted herself up after a moment to rest on her elbows. “…That’s it?”

Diantha closed her eyes, nestling her head down into the pillow. “It’s true- sometimes what Pokémon- and people- need most is simply to move on to a new role, embrace it.”

Malva let out a growl of frustration. “You know that’s not what I’m talking about.”

Malva, deciding that Diantha was planning on continuing to play difficult for the time being, rolled out of bed, and stalked off toward the tiny bathroom.

“You could just do it here, you know,” Diantha muttered, face buried in the Ducklett-down pillow. “It’s not like I haven’t watched you before.”

“…Go to Hell.” With that, Malva slammed the door.

Diantha cringed. She hoped that the whoever occupied the room next door kept late hours as well.

* * *

 

It became apparent the next morning that Malva couldn't have been all that angry, seeing as Diantha found the other woman sprawled across her upon waking up.

Diantha felt a smile creep onto her lips despite hardly having time to banish the sleep from her head.

Malva may have always put up a front, however, whenever they shared a bed, she would cling to Diantha for dear life the entire time she slept. At times, Diantha considered gifting her a pokedoll for times when she wasn’t around (which was more often than not, considering both of their schedules), if she didn’t know how insulted Malva would be.

Diantha reached over to brush the hair from the dreaming face resting on her shoulder. The fuchsia locks always looked prettier down, she thought.

_‘Malva’…’_

_Malva’…_

Whenever Diantha thought about the other woman, she always called her by name inside her mind. Never, _‘my girlfriend’_ , or anything so possessive. No matter how she thought about it, the word couldn’t describe their relationship as it was. ‘Lovers’ could be closer to the truth, even if she were at times uncertain of the actual ‘love’ part on Malva’s end. Perhaps if things had been different, had they met younger, or had they fallen into different professions, different sides of the law, things could have been different, there could have been more honestly all-around.

…Or, maybe it was all an act, getting cozy with the Elite Four Champion, distracting her from matters at hand with sleepless nights and gifts of Lum Berry wine and flowers.

One thing that Diantha was certain of, however, was that she did love the look of Malva’s sleeping face in the mornings. Nothing left of the jovial mask she wore in her Holocasts, nothing of the professionalism of an Elite Four member, no trace of the head-strong Flare member…just the serenity of a warm blanket and a rare chance to sleep in.

Diantha gently began to scoot herself out from under the sleeping form, just enough to more easily watch the gentle in-and-out of her breathing for a time before pecking a soft kiss to her forehead.

Malva’s gentle expression soon soured into a grimace as she began to blink open her eyes, offended by the unholy amount of sunlight streaming in through the thin curtain. For the price they (and by they, she meant Diantha) were paying for the room, one would think the owner could afford thicker drapes.

“Good morning,” Diantha chirped, already sitting on the edge of the bed, scanning the room for some clothes to toss on. She spotted her jacket, and crossed the room to retrieve it. Once in hand, however, she found that one wing had been torn.

“Hey,” Malva called blearily. Diantha let the jacket fall to the ground before turning back to Malva with a painted-on smile. “What are you planning to make up for last night?”

“I thought that I’d take you out to breakfast.” Diantha settled for pulling on just her tank-top instead. “We both have work later, so I thought that a hearty breakfast might do us some good.”

Malva shook her head in disapproval. “No breakfast until you finish what you started."

For someone who had just woken up, Malva moved surprisingly fast, darting across the room to steer Diantha back to the bed.

Diantha, half having been pushed, half flopping backward on her own accord, soon found herself overwhelmed by Malva, her lips taken in the other’s own as if she’d entirely given up any need for air.

Malva must have been an even better actress than she was, Diantha thought, if she were simply playing a farce as lover. The energy shared between them, as strong as a solar flare, certainly felt real to her.

 

_End_

 


End file.
